


Frans: Despite everything, it's still us.

by Zeliez



Series: The fibula-us Fransfiction of mine [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Ambassador Frisk (Undertale), F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frans - Freeform, Frisk's colleagues, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, UT Sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: Frisk, after some remarks, tries to put a label on her relationship with Sans. But the only label that identifies them fairly correctly is "soulmates".
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: The fibula-us Fransfiction of mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Frans: Despite everything, it's still us.

When Frisk was 10, when she came out of the Underground, she was very curious about the world around her.  
She hadn't lived the best life before falling into the underground where lived monsters. She only had a lack of parents and guardians manipulative and abusers.  
She fled from those people a long time ago. She didn't experience the innocence of childhood.  
So when she came out of the Underground, she could afford to behave like the child she was.  
To play ridiculous games, forget the expectations of adults, to ask intriguing questions and not pay attention to what society expected of you.  
So when she saw that her classmates, monsters and humans, had a little child crush, she wanted the same thing.  
So she went to see one of the most important people in her daily life. Sans.  
She came, saying loud and clear that she wanted him to be her boyfriend, and that they would get married and have children, innocently, only wanting to copy the words of her classmates.  
He looked at her longly that day. His smile still there on his skull.  
Then he shrugged his shoulders and let her do it with a...  
*ok  
The next day, Frisk came to the school proud and said she had a great boyfriend and he was her best friend and they were getting married later.  
Children only reproduce innocently what they saw, you don’t have to worry about anything.  
Nothing had changed, they were always telling jokes to each other, he constantly tangled her hair after she’d done it and she watched movies with him.  
Then the years passed.  
Frisk went from a kid to a teenager.  
And then she never really ended that relationship, which was only friendly, and it suited her very well.  
"Come on! Once!"  
"No."  
"Come on! Frisk! It’s just a date! And you’re with nobody, so..."  
She folded her arms and glanced at the boy standing in front of her.  
"I’m dating someone. And I’m busy. Go. See. Elsewhere."  
And other years have passed.  
And here she is at the head of the monster embassy, busy with important things that make her not concerned about relationships and romance in general.  
But here it is...  
"How would you like... a party... at the diner... tomorrow night? Just... the two of us?"  
One of her colleagues just invited her on a date.  
One of the cutest people in the embassy, according to her other colleagues.  
"...What did you say?!"  
"... Maybe?"  
She leaps under the furious gaze of her colleagues, gossip enthusiasts.  
"What do you mean, maybe? You looked at him, Frisk? How can a person say "maybe" to a guy like that!"  
"...Me?"  
"Frisk!"  
Frisk rolls her eyes.  
"And why did you say "maybe" anyway? You don’t think he’s cute?"  
"...Maybe?"  
"Stop with that shit!"  
"But..."  
Frisk steps back and looks at them.  
"You’re not attracted to him?"  
"It’s not a reproach, eh! I mean, one less rival..."  
"You know what the rival says...?"  
"Can we find out how we went from the right to vote for monsters to my personal and love life?"  
"You fucking said no to Christian!"  
"Okay, okay..."  
She sighs.  
"You want me to say yes?"  
"No!"  
"So what’s the problem?"  
"We want to understand?"  
"Are you already with someone, Frisky?"  
"... Is there anyone?"  
"In relationship..."  
"Or something close to that, if you know what I mean."  
She winks at her.  
"Uh... No. Not... something like that."  
"So you’re interested in someone else?"  
Her phone is vibrating.  
"She may just not be attracted, you know?"  
"It’s not possible! It’s Christian!"  
"I think we’ve all figured it out."  
Frisk takes it out of her pocket and looks at the notification.  
sans-ational  
5min  
"Sans."  
"Uh? What do you mean by that?"  
"... I think I understand why I said no? Maybe?"  
"Oh?"  
"... I... am still in a relationship with someone? Maybe? I don’t know anymore."  
"... WHAT?! What do you mean you don’t know?"  
"You’re with someone without knowing? What the..."  
Frisk looks at them, embarrassed.  
"It’s just..."  
"Who is this guy?"  
"... Sans."  
"The little skeleton?"  
"... Yeah."  
"... What?! How?! How long?"  
"I thought he was just your best friend?"  
"... He is!"  
"... What the..."  
She sighs.  
"It’s uh... I was a kid and I asked him out and he said yes. And... we never really broke up, so... it’s been 10 years?"  
"...Since you were a kid?"  
"He didn’t do anything to you?"  
"I’m gonna hit this..."  
"No! It was just a childhood crush! You know!"  
"But no one is still with their childhood crush for 10 years!"  
"Hey! That's rude! I stayed with this romance until I was 15."  
"You’re just a strange case."  
"Frisk has been with Sans since she was 10! I’m not strange."  
"You guys are strange!"  
Frisk sighs.  
"... And do you kiss? Say sweet words and all...?"  
"No...?"  
"Then why are you..."  
"I’ve never really thought about it and I'm not really interested in this kind of thing..."  
"What if he loves her but like he’s been doing nothing for a long time."  
"Oh poor thing, end up with a desperate case like Frisk."  
"I’m still here, you know."  
"And you want to do that with him?"  
"... Not really...? I don’t know!"  
"What do you mean, you don’t know? Either you want it or not! It’s not complicated!"  
"But I don’t know! I never really thought about..."  
"Oh, I feel sorry for him."  
"Well, imagine that he's in the same case. At least, they will have found themselves well."  
"I still feel sorry for him."  
Frisk is growling at their remarks.  
"... Maybe you should clarify your relationship. I mean, it’s been 10 years! Some things have changed since! Your vision of life, your age as well, while we’re at it!"  
The others nod their heads.  
"Hers too. Given how you behave, maybe you should just be friends? I mean, you have nothing really intimate going on, so..."  
"... I don’t know... I..."  
*am i disturbing?  
The door opens with the skeleton in question coming in with a helmet under his arm.  
"Sans!"  
"hey, you look super tired."  
"... I...uh...yeah."  
*cool.  
He throws the helmet at her.  
*i’ll take her from you, you’ll get her tomorrow.  
"Excuse me?! I’m not an object!"  
*yeah. the idea would be object, right?  
She rolls her eyes but laughs.  
"... Pfff. Sans..."  
Her colleagues are watching from a distance.  
"Yeah, he’s totally in love."  
"Nope. It’s just her best friend, just... look at them!"  
"Did you see the look on his face?"  
"Yeah. And it was completely friendly!"  
_______________

"Sans?"  
*hm?  
She slowly removes the helmet and gently slides it onto the handlebar.  
"...Can I ask you an important question?"  
*yeah, sure.  
"... Uhm..."  
She inhales deeply and closes her eyes.  
"Do you love me?"  
*...  
He looks at her and smiles.  
*of course, i do. what kind of question it is?  
"Uh... just... doubt... and a lot of misunderstanding?"  
*...uh? what do... you mean by that?  
"...It’s just... we’ve been dating for 10 years."  
*hm.  
"... And... we never really did... anything... intimate."  
*do you want to?  
"No! I mean... uh... maybe? I don’t know?"  
*hey, it’s okay, frisk. calm. i don’t force you, you know, and i’m not really interested.  
"... Oh."  
*frisk?  
"... Would it be better to break up? Or would you rather..."  
*as you wish.  
"What?! No! A relationship is created by two, Sans! I can’t just... decide for both of us! It’s unfair!"  
*what do you want?  
"... I... don't know."  
*ok.  
"No! That’s why I need your opinion! What do you want?"  
*that you are happy.  
"But what about you?"  
*i’m happy if you’re happy and if paps is happy.  
"But... No! Sans, that’s selfish! I can't... It’s not a relationship at all!"  
*but it's true.  
"Sans..."  
*what?  
"What do you want for us? For you?"  
*i want what you want. easy.  
"Sans!"  
*hey, come on. don’t worry about it. if you want something, then that will happen! nothing too complicated, right? just live and see.  
Then he goes inside, leaving the door open for her.  
"... What the hell does that mean?"  
_______________

"... Sooooooo...?"  
"... I don’t know?"  
They sigh, exasperated by his answer.  
"Seriously? Frisk! We had all our hopes for you!"  
"I tried, but..."  
And then she stops.  
"Wait. Stop. Meetings are not designed to talk about my private life!"  
"You don’t have a private life."  
"Good point. So keep going, Frisk."  
"No! We will..."  
"Come on! If we solve this problem, you’ll feel better, we’ll feel better and the work will only be better."  
"I doubt it."  
"Come onnnnnn."  
She sighs.  
"So!?"  
"I asked him what he wanted. He told me that he wanted what I wanted and that he's happy if I'm happy."  
"Best proof of love ever."  
"Pfff... Right, he just doesn’t have the guts to tell her he wants to break."  
"Normal, he doesn’t have ones! Duh!"  
"You’re not helping me!"  
"Do you want to keep dating him or not?"  
"I don’t know!"  
"Oh, well, you’re not helping us either, Frisk."  
She moans, tired.  
"But does it make you want to kiss or not, and all the shit with it?"  
"... Not really?"  
"So stop it, then."  
"But... uh... I don’t really want to? I think?"  
"Oh my God."  
Then a sudden and wise voice speaks amid the hubbub.  
"...What do you want with him, Frisk?"  
"I... uh, uh..."  
She sighs.  
"I don’t really know! I just want to keep telling jokes and sending each other messages, I want to keep spoiling him on movies. I want to keep going to his place and judge him on his mediocre dress style... I want to keep our relationship as such with some more?"  
"Like?"  
"I... I’d like... really, selfishly... do like some evenings... wake up next to each other in the same and... cuddle? But not kissing him? Nor... going further? Is it weird? I’m so..."  
"Hey, it’s okay. Everyone has their own relationships. There’s a standard, but not everyone is the same, Frisk. Does he know you want to do this?"  
"Maybe? We never really talked about it before."  
"So tell him, each relationship moves forward at his own pace. If one day you just want to stay friends. Then you will stay friends. If one day you want to kiss him then you will kiss him. I think that Sans is rather someone who goes slowly, right? He never frustrated you by going too slow or forcing you, did he?"  
"No. He’s always been... well... uh... perfect? I... don’t really like that word."  
"Hey, it’s okay. Sans respects your decisions, and I’m sure he’ll be okay, no matter what you do."  
She groans.  
"... Is it weird to be in a relationship with someone who knew you as a child?"  
"... Eh... Has he ever done anything to you when you were a child? Or made hints?"  
"No, he was just there when I needed him. He never did anything. Even now, he doesn’t do much."  
She’s kind of laughing at the last part.  
"So lazy..."

"So I think there’s nothing wrong, right? If you’re willing if he’s okay with it, and if your relationship is healthy and enjoyable for both of you. Then there’s nothing wrong."  
She nods her head and looks at the papers on the table.  
She closes her eyes.  
"Yeah, I think so too."  
She’s opening them up.  
".... This conversation is now closed."  
"What?! No!"  
"Wait a minute!"  
"I want all the information we missed last night. You want to know my private and love life? All right, but you’ll get overtime for lost time, so."  
"Frisk!"  
"Not Frisk, it’s boss now."  
_______________

"Hey Sans."  
He looks at her, sitting on his modified tricycle, a helmet in his hand.  
*are you done yet?  
He throws her the helmet she grabs and puts on.  
"Yup."  
*cool.  
"Hey, uh... Sans?"  
*hm?  
"Can we talk for two minutes?"  
*...uh... ok? bring it on.  
"... I think... I know what I want."  
*oh?  
"Yeah."  
She’s keeping her mouth shut.  
*hey. it’s not nice to leave me in the dark like that. at least, finish it.  
"... I’m not sure of..."  
*hey kiddo.  
He winks at her.  
*i’m rootin for ya, so... don’t be scared, 'k?  
She looks at him and exhales.  
"Um... you know... our movie nights when we fall asleep together and... everything? I wish... it would happen every night."  
*...oh? movie nights every night?  
"No! Something like...nights... without... cinema? Or not necessarily? Like... living with you and Papyrus?"  
*...uh... ok? we can’t really do that tonight, i mean, we need to build a third bedroom and...  
"No! It’s not necessary! It’s..."  
She sighs.  
"... I would like... to wake up next to you and cuddle with you... in the same bed... without the sexual connotations!  
*...oh.  
"Yeah... Oh."  
He stays silent and then shrugs his shoulders.  
*ok. you’ll have to move your stuff though.  
"...Seriously?"  
*uh... yeah? why? you don’t want anymore?  
"Yes! But... why... you accept so easily? You... agree with that?  
*yeah. sure.  
"Sans! Really! You don’t even want to think about it? What if I take advantage of you?! What if..."  
*nah... you won’t do that, and then i told you. i want what you want.  
"But... it’s selfish. You must want something in return..."  
*not really.  
"Sans! I feel like I’m taking advantage of you! We can’t do that. You can’t..."  
*why not? it makes me happy. it makes you happy. nothing complicated.  
"But..."  
*hey. if i really didn’t like it, i’d tell you, okay? don’t alarm, it’s nothing serious.  
He’s grinning.  
*so, don't worry. i don’t have a-knee skeleton in my closet.  
"...This one was horrible."  
*sorry, sorry.  
"Don’t be like, you’re not sorry at all.  
*not sorry, not sorry, then.  
_______________

As time went on, Frisk’s apartment became completely empty.  
She was hesitant at first and moved as far away from Sans as possible before sleeping. Although she always ended up in his arms miraculously every morning and in the strangest positions too. Until she gives up and just cuddles with him before she goes to sleep.  
She catches him sometimes watching her sleep.  
She often wonders if she’s in love or not.  
And when she asks him if he is, he just dodges the question.  
But she thinks that with the two years that have passed...  
She can say that what she feels is much closer to love than friendship.  
Friends don’t want to kiss, so... that can only be the other option, then, right?  
But she still feels so selfish telling him that.  
And what alarms her is that he doesn't doubt her, he only smiles and nods, accepting.  
It's not even as if he has been waiting for a long time for her agreement.  
Or as if he were making himself available.  
It’s as if this option, which he had not considered, seemed unblocked or something?  
She really doesn’t understand his reaction.  
She’s more worried than he is.  
And he knows it.  
"Sans. I want to kiss you."  
She feels like she’s taking advantage of him.  
*ok.  
"No! Sans! You’re supposed to say why? Now? Or be embarrassed or be relieved because you wanted it too! Not like... I was asking you to go shopping at the corner grocery store!"  
*uh... you want or not?  
"I want a reaction! Because I feel like I’m taking advantage of you every time... I want something."  
He sighs.  
*you’re not taking advantage of me, frisk. i also want to kiss you. even if i don't have lips. heh.  
"But! You accept too easily! You... I..."  
*you shouldn’t worry about me. i’m fine, frisk.  
"But! I have... I don’t want..."  
*you’re not taking advantage or anything. i’d tell you if it didn’t suit me.  
"I have the impression that everything fits you, Sans! It’s not... normal..."  
*...oh?  
"Would you accept if I told you I liked to see you suffer and I wanted to hit you?"  
*sounds like bdsm.  
"Sans! Seriously!"  
*ok, ok...  
He sighs.  
He’s looking at her.  
*honestly? like that? no. but if your soul says so? ok.  
"... My soul?"  
He smiles and brings her closer.  
*it’s a long story.  
"Sans."  
*you are my soul mate.  
She blinks several times.  
*and i’ve known it since we met... which is long now.  
"... You..."  
He sighs.  
*let me finish.  
"..."  
*first, soul mates aren't necessarily romantic partners. your soul mate can be your mother, your father, your brother, your colleague, your dearest friend, your worst enemy or the one who will kill you tomorrow. your soul mate is more... the person your destiny is connected with but not just that.  
He closes his hand.  
*when two kindred souls meet, a bond is formed automatically. the two souls communicate with each other. without being known by us. they make some sort of list of what can and cannot be done. they do it all the time, even now. the two souls continuously check each other to see if anything has changed over time.  
He opens it his white soul appears in his hand.  
*over time, usually the bond gets stronger. as a monster, i'm much more sensitive to souls. but i also can’t completely identify them, i just know when you want something from me, or when you feel something.  
"What do you mean?"  
*well, i know you love me. and you want to kiss me. i know you’re not ready for sex and kids, usually. i know you really like us cuddling like this and you appreciate my hot bones even though i’m a walking corpse.  
He laughs.  
She’s rolling her eyes.  
*i only know little things like this that concern me. and i only listen to your soul. if you ever tell me that you want to have kids but your soul says nope, then no. usually your soul is faster than your mind. you’re very, very reluctant and very, very hesitant. that’s fine. we have time.  
"So... if one day my soul tells you I want to hit you and I appreciate it... you will accept."  
*...kinda.  
"Sans! I don’t want..."  
*this is not really...  
He groans.  
*you are human. you and your soul are connected, but you are not one. your body and your soul are separated. monsters aren't. i am my soul and my soul is me. if my soul suffers, my body suffers, my spirit suffers. and then, even if usually soul mates are romantic partners. this is not constantly the case.  
He makes his soul disappear.  
*if you’d only wanted us to be friends, i would have accepted. it’s a little complicated to explain... when the two souls check each other and realize that one soul wants something the other doesn’t want, the other automatically erases the thing in question. it’s not like it’s hidden behind or something. it’s just... sudden. yesterday you wanted something, and suddenly you don't. you don’t want kids? i don’t want kids. i don’t want you to go? you won’t go. simple.  
"...But..."  
*i don’t control anything. if one day you develop the urge to hit me, my soul will filter out if i can cash it if it’s good, and all. and it says yes or no. in a relationship between soul mates, you can’t take advantage of each other. there’s only consent.  
"What has changed even for me for you? What has my soul erased for you?"  
*...reset.  
"What do you mean?"  
*...you rather enjoyed this power when we met. but when we met again waterfall, the desire had completely disappeared.  
"... I... Uhm..."  
*it’s more you who made things appear, it’s true. like love for example, or the desire to be and stay with someone. but never think you’re taking advantage of me. it’s a balance for our good. there’s no doubt.  
"... I can’t help it."  
*...i understand. and then, soul mates are not necessarily beautiful stories.  
"..."  
*souls don’t take into account societal norms or situations. they just focus on each other. and even in each other, sometimes it’s not... ideal. two soul mates may want to kill themselves because both souls thought it was better for them? i can’t really explain it.  
He sighs.  
*and similarly, a brother and a sister can fall in love despite them. soul... it can’t be controlled. you can see it as a chance... or a curse. you can try to fight it, but it hurts. very bad.  
"..."  
*don’t take these examples as common things, heh! very often, meeting one’s soul mate is a real opportunity and all that comes with it is a blessing but one cannot deny that sad and terrible cases didn't occur.  
"... Sans."  
*well, all that to say that you don’t have to worry about. i’m totally okay with that. it constantly exchanges, okay? my soul wouldn’t accept it if it wasn’t good, and neither would you.  
"How is trying to kill the other good for the other, then?"  
*...maybe because your soul mate is worse than good? and it’s better that they die than live with them? i can’t explain the logic of souls, frisk. it’s very complex, and i think one life won’t be enough to explain it.  
"...Aside from the Resets, what have you changed about me?"  
*...um... recently... hugs.  
"...Oh?"  
*your soul wasn’t necessarily against it if i remember. You just wanted to be with me more often and i wanted more physical contact. this is what happened to the compromise between our two souls. a while ago, i wanted kids, but you didn’t want them. when you were young too. you wanted to get married and i said no. simple.  
"... Hm..."  
*see? nothing bad, right?  
"... Hm... Yeah..."  
*so... don’t worry about it okay? that don’t mate-er now.  
"Sans. Stop it."  
*you’re smiling. and tibia honest, your soul doesn’t tell me to stop so...  
"Saaaannnns!"  
*what? i’m just and a-mate-ur of puns! i’m your soulmate after all. you have to deal with it. or do i have to legiti-mate it?  
But she laughs and he goes on without mercy.  
"Sans!"  
*aww... come on. just come to the mate-tress, and don’t worry we’re not going to be inti-mate… don’t be scared, okay?  
"You’re... a...devil!"  
*nope. i’m a monster, sweetheart. not the same thing.  
He pulls her gently by her arm and brings her closer to him.  
*so... you want to smooch that skeleton?  
She laughs and slowly passes her hands around his neck.  
"Kinda..."  
*kinda? maybe we should stop then... i don’t want you to regret it, after a...  
She kisses him ignoring his remarks, and very quickly he follows her in her passion. He invokes his tongue and passes it slowly on her lips which she opens without hesitation.  
She gasps slowly when he releases her.  
*...your soul is clearly hesitant to jump on my bones now or not.  
"...Oh?"  
She’s slowly moving away.  
"...Really?"  
*...nah. i’m lying. you clearly want to do much more than just smooch this skeleton.  
She’s smiling, but she’s getting further and further away.  
"It’s really a shame. I’m not going to listen to my soul, since work now. And I’m the monster ambassador, I can’t afford to stop my work randomly, can I?  
*wut... frisk! seriously...  
"See ya!"  
He growls when he sees the door closes.  
*fucking tease.

**Author's Note:**

> Wants to talk about Undertale? Don't be shy and come [here](https://discord.gg/P6Q8Zh3)!


End file.
